deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gold-sans mobile/Golden-Sans78's TN Tourney
I swear i'm not ripping off Legend Rules *You must follow the theme of each round *Please submit your TN on the deadline *I have no problem against hot stuff, but no NSFW shit. Contestants Jack the Hipper (Hipper) Ultimate Edgehog Lifeform (UltimateDespairDaniel) Insert funny name here (Gogeta46power) NutShaka (Shakaboy) Who does Taso beat (Tasobeats) Denny Phantom (DENSTIFY1) That One Noob You See In Muselks comment section (ThatOneNoob) I got nothing (ShadowKaras) TJ Combo (TJman461) TheLegend27 (TheOneLegend) Soul of Melee (TheSoulofMelemele) THE GODDAMN BATMAN (Batman129) Um... (UTF) Making funny names is hard, yo (Faxinnh) Bright Yellow Font (Golden-Sans78) Pikkels 2.0 (Pikart) I used to think it was Sumbraio Hero (Simbiothero) It's-a ma, THE GODAMN BATMAN (Batmario) Ow the Edgehog (TheUltimateLifeform) A Pizza blast from the past (PizzaBlastX99) Round 1: Just a normal TN For this round, just make a TN with connections. It's that simple. Skeletor vs Mumm-Ra-0.png|TheOneLegend Fight!-0.png V vs GO4.jpg|Simbiothero Who do you think has the better TN? TheOneLegend Simbiothehero Waloogi vs Zayss.png|DENSTIFY1 Fight!-0.png Ryuko vs Laura.png|Shakaboy Who do you think has the better TN? Shakaboy DENSTIFY1 Bomer vs Beter.jpg|Hipper Fight!-0.png ShreddervsSkeletor.png|ThatOneNoob2 Who do you think has the better TN? Hipper ThatOneNoob All Might VS Saitama V4.png|Faxinnh Fight!-0.png Carrot cake vs sanic.png|BatMario Who do you think has the better TN? Faxinnh BatMario Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 3.44.19 PM.png|Golden-Sans78 Fight!-0.png SansPabloFakeTN.png|TheSoulOfMeleele Who do you think has the better TN? Golden-Sans Soul Spongebob vs Gumball.png|TJman Fight!-0.png Spy VS Chameleon.png|UTF Who do you think has the better TN? TJman UTF Chaos vs Robin.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Fight!-0.png Rise of the planet of no wifi.png|ShadowKaras Who do you think has the better TN? UltimateDispare ShadowKaras RSVJ.png|PizzaBlastX99 Fight!-0.png Zedd vs Shredder.png|Gogeta46power Who do you think has the better TN? Pizzablast Gogeta64 A fucking Cyborg vs A fucking Flower.png|Pikart Fight!-0.png Battle of the anti-hero assassins.png|UltimateLifeform Who do you think has the better TN? Pikart Ult Screen Shot 2017-09-06 at 9.52.04 PM.png|Batman Fight!-0.png Mewtwovssilver.jpg|Taosbeat Who do you think has the better TN? Batman Tasobeats Winners of Round 1 *TheOneLegend *Shakaboy *ThatOneNoob *Fax *Golden-Sans78 *UTF *Dispare *GOG *Pikart *Tasobeats Round 2: Waifu Wars Make a TN with your top 2 waifus in it. (NOTE: NO NSFW STUFF IN YOUR TN'S) Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 3.28.03 PM.png|Golden-Sans78 Fight!-0.png Olivia vs Mitsuru.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Who do you think has the better TN? Dispare Golden-Sans Waifu Wars.png|Pikart Fight!-0.png Harley vs Revy.png|TheOneLegend Who do you think has the better TN? Pikart TheOneLegend Roryvsyukiko2.jpg|Tasobeats Fight!-0.png Zelda VS Peach.png|UTF Who do you think has the better TN? Tasobeats UTF Ahri vs Mina.png|Gogeta46power Fight!-0.png G vs SG-2.png|Shakaboy Who do you think has the better TN? Gogeta46power Shakaboy SL vs S V3.png|Faxinnh Fight!-0.png Probablygonnalosetn.png|ThatOneNoob2 Who do you think has the better TN? Faxinnh ThatOneNoob2 Winners of Round 2 *Dispare *Pikart *UTF *Shakaboy *ThatOneNoob2' All winners of round 2 will proceed to round 3. Round 3: Battle Royal In this round, you must make a Battle Royal TN. It must have at least 3 or more people on it. 80sbattleroyae.png|ThatOneNoob2 Weather Trio Battle Royale.png|UTF UDD Battle Royale .jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel RWBY Battle Royale-3.png|Shakaboy Fight!-0.png Question-mark 318-52837.jpg|TBA Category:Blog posts